Vixens Never Learn
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Christian/Heath Slater. One shot. Heath is already frustrated with his recent losing streak, and Christian just has to be there to frustrate him more. Birthday present for my awesome Rhiannamator.


**For my lovely, wonderful, talented, awesome Rhiannamator for her birthday. Happy birthday, baby. I hope you like this. **

* * *

**Vixens Never Learn;  
Rated; M/ L, S (wrestling violence, some slaps, spanking, sex in the ring)  
Set-up; Heath is already frustrated with his recent losing streak.. and Christian just has to be there to frustrate him more. One shot.  
Pairing; Christian/Heath Slater.**

Christian stood in the back, stretching out his fingers as his other hand wrapped around his wrist and squeezed. He wiggled the digits apart, splaying them.

"Well, loo-ooky who it is. If it isn't my former mentor." A familiar voice said, the southern accent pronounced.

Christian shook his head. "Hello, Heath. I see you've learned nothing from me." Yeah, he saw the match yesterday too, and he could bet tonight's would have the same outcome for young Slater.

Heath scoffed. "Old man, you didn't teach me nothin'."

Christian straightened, tilting his head from side to side, working out any kinks. "Apparently I did not." Not as far as bratty attitudes went either.. but Christian had been known to throw a fit or two himself..

"I got here on my own. I didn't need your help." Christian's former rookie stated almost proudly. If anyone could call that pride. It had been well known that Heath was on a upsetting losing streak.

"Here?" Christian quirked an eyebrow at the redhead. "Here?" His lips twitched in amusement. "What is here, Heath? Getting embarrassed and put in your place every night by a bunch of senior citizens? Shit, you're no better than a cheap whore. They're all getting a turn with your ass. They even pin you like you're being fucked. On your back. Folded in half with your legs spread in the air like a slut. It's pathetic."

Christian wanted to grin at the humiliation in those chocolate eyes or how now that Heath's skin flushed and clashed with his hair.

Heath snorted indignantly. "Yeah? Fuck do you know? I'll show you, I'll show everybody." He said a little loudly as he backed up. "I'm the one man band, Daddy! Woooo!" And he turned and stalked off, fuming.

Jay cringed and gritted his teeth. "One man brat is more like it." Then he grinned. "Daddy, huh? I'll show you Daddy."

-xx-

Jay was laughing as Heath stalked back from the arena. "Oh, man.. seriously, that was hil-ari-ous.."

"Shut the hell up, Christian." The redhead scowled. He had just lost another match, still in his attire, red-faced and breathing heavy.

"I'm disappointed in you." Christian tsked. "You should be able to cream these guys.. instead of creaming your panties.."

Heath wanted to scream. "Who the hell are you anyway to antagonize me? You have been irrelevant for a long time. You're still just trying to hold on to some pitiful excuse for a legacy. What do you know? No one's gave a damn about you since Edge left." Really it had been anger talking.

Christian's smile faded. That tore it. He slapped the younger superstar hard across the cheek and grabbed a fistful of hair, dragging him into his locker room and slamming the door shut. He shoved Heath away and undid his belt.

The ginger stood and seethed, glaring at Christian and challenging. "Want a go at me, old man..?"

Heath rushed him only to catch a haymaker. Christian used the distraction to grab Heath by the nape of the neck and toss him over the bench, holding him down.

"Hey! Hey.. what the hell are you doing..?" His voice squeaked as his tights were yanked down in the back. His eyes widened in confusion and a bit of embarrassment.

"Doing what I should've done when you were my rookie on NXT." Christian warned, readying the belt.

Heath didn't have time to ponder or babble a reply before the folded up leather belt met his exposed backside. He let out a yelp, arching and tightening from the sharp sting. "Fuck.. what the fuck.. you crazy?" He shouted as he was struck again.

"Hold still, brat. Daddy's gonna teach you a lesson in fucking manners and respect." Christian striped that wiggling bottom a couple more times as he spoke, holding Heath down with his other hand pressed against his lower back.

"Oh, fuck.. shit.. stop.. I ain't no child.." He whimpered as the belt was tapped almost teasingly against his reddening flesh.

"You're acting like one." Christian drew back and delivered another stinging blow that rung out beautifully in the locker room. "Gonna treat you like one. This is for your own good, Heath." He striped the complaining redhead repeatedly, loving how his ass flexed. "You earned this. Bad mouthing, having an attitude."

"Oh.. ow.. ow.. stop.. please.." Heath cried out, hissing at the next blow and arching forward, grabbing the side of the wooden bench tight. Christian cocked his head, taking the time to admire how the redhead's curvy bottom tightened, flushed red. He waited till Heath relaxed before smacking him again.

Christian snarled, teeth baring. "And don't you ever." Smack. "Ever." Smack. "Mention Edge to me like that again." He striped the whining male a few more times and began putting the belt back on, shifting and ignoring the straining in his jeans.

Heath lay bent over on the bench, panting, his tights constricted around his middle, trapping his cock. It was embarrassing and it hurt.. but it was kind of a turn on. "Daddy..?" He couldn't believe it came out of his mouth. He flushed when he raised up to find Christian already gone. Heath growled and fixed his tights, standing up and kicking at the lockers. What a bastard!

-xx-

Heath's frustration grew. He wasn't winning any matches and now he was even more distracted. He'd catch Christian smirking at him in the back and he'd get instantly hard. What was he doing to him? It wasn't fair. Okay, the shit about Christian being irrelevant wasn't fair. He had been angry and Christian.. Heath had put away any feelings of any kind he may have had for the Canadian wrestler. Christian was never interested it seemed and Heath felt he would've been wasting his time.. Maybe he was still bitter. But now there was all this shit and feelings of a certain kind were definitely starting to stir..

Heath's dick jerked in his hand as he came and he laid back on the hotel bed, too tired to wash the mess off of him. He could do something about it, or continue to act like he hated Christian and whack off to thoughts of him in private.

The latter seemed more realistic at the moment.

-xx-

It was another town and another loss. Christian shook his head as Heath drudged through the back. "Are you finally ready to stop being a loser? How about this? Get in the ring with me, Dollface. See what you got."

Heath fumed. "You have no right to talk to me, after.."

Jay smirked. "After I spanked your ass?"

Heath huffed. "I am not getting in the ring with you, you has been."

"I really haven't taught you anything. I think you're scared." Jay's grin only got wider.

Heath scoffed. He wasn't scared.. as far as getting his ass beat, whatever. He was a wrestler, trained to take bumps.. There were just other reasons why getting in the ring to be tossed around by Christian was a bad idea altogether. "I ain't afraid of you."

Christian ran a hand across his chin. "Bullshit. Prove it. Afraid I'll whip your ass again? Afraid of another loss? Chickenshit."

"I ain't no-"

"Bawk bawk bawk.. chickenshit chickenshit chickenshit." Christian taunted, because getting Heath riled up was fun. "It doesn't even have to be a real match. Just train with me. Scaredy cat."

Heath growled, showing teeth.

Christian stepped back in mock-caution, placing a hand to his chest. "Ooh, vicious. Fox has teeth. Gonna pout at me some more. C'mon, put those pretty lips to good use." Christian kissed at Heath.

"Fine!" Heath shouted, throwing his arms up. "Training and that's it. I gotta go."

Christian smirked as Heath ducked his head and left, licking across his top lip as he watched those hips sway as he stalked off. The hunt was always the fun part for big bad wolves after little red foxes. He had let him get away once and realized he had been foolish. This time, Jay wasn't letting him get away, no matter how bratty Heath acted.

-xx-

Of course Heath was late for training and was scolded and told to get his ass in the ring. Immediately the two locked up, Heath trying to grab Christian around the head before Christian wiggled free and moved behind him, arms wrapped tightly above his waist. Christian pulled up and squeezed, crotch grinding against the younger's firm ass. Heath pushed down on Christian's forearms with his hands, tongue sliding out to lick his bottom lip. Chocolate eyes flickered in knowing and he flushed before wiggling his hind end back into Christian.

Christian grunted and dislodged before tossing him against the ropes, Heath stopped and Christian slapped his ass. Before the redhead could utter a "what the hell?" as he turned, he was met with a closeline.

And the day went on with more innocent gropes and smacks, rubbing and bucking and all those groans and noises. Hell, Christian had high boner-control for as far as in the ring went, but right now it was really being tested. It wasn't long before Heath found himself planted by the Killswitch and rolled to his back to once again stare up at the lights. Christian lifted Heath's left leg up, poised between his spread legs, grinding his crotch deliberately against Heath's. The redhead may have thought something of it, if he weren't so out of it. Christian leaned over him, panting and sweaty, face flushed from the match.

"Told you.." He patted the mat three times beside Heath's head as the younger male lay dazed. Heath stared up with a glazed look in his brown eyes, plush lips swollen and parted and strands of red hair fanned out messily on the mat. "I own you. I am your daddy.. you're my bitch.." Christian cackled.

-xx-

The training didn't make it easier and Heath wound up the same way every time. Maybe he was allowing it at this point. He usually managed to tease enough to agitate Christian enough to dominate him and pin him that way.. With anyone else, it was humiliating.. With Jason Reso.. it felt right and had became Heath's sick little thrill.

This night the redhead had been extra naughty, rubbing his hind end into Christian, bucking up and back into him, groping him and biting his lip to look so coy while he did it. He even showed some booty crack. Heath could do the whole 'look at me, I'm a big bad wrestler' or at least he could try.. but he could also play coy slut begging to be fucked. This time was the latter and Heath just batted his big brown eyes and flipped his hair back. Christian had to be into it.. One man just doesn't spank another man's bare ass for being naughty without having a reason.

Heath's eyes swam as Christian rolled him over, grinding his hips into Heath's yet again. Heath let his neck arch back, swallowing so his throat muscles contracted, lips parted in a seductive groan. His eyes rolled back, lids fluttering as he let his fingertips barely touch Christian's arm.

Christian looked down, panting and hot. Slut. He could be such a slut. He liked this too much, he'd never learn. Jay wet his lips and leaned down, breath coming out warm against Heath's lips. The redhead waited, heart skipping when he felt Christian's mouth cover his own, kissing hard and pulling away with a light smack. Christian saw that those lips stayed puckered. Heath opened his eyes and met Jay's own as he gazed down at him. Jay's lips quirked, petting Heath's hair back before claiming those lips again, flicking his tongue out to seek entry past them and thrusting inside to taste him further.

Heath whimpered into the kiss, arms coiling around Jay's neck and hips arching as Jay's hand snaked between them to grope between his legs. He moaned sweetly, feeling a strong hand rubbing him through the silk shorts he wore. Jay pulled away, burying his face in Heath's neck and inhaling the musky scent of sweat and arousal.

"Need you naked." He murmured huskily.

The redhead shuddered. "Ri-right here..?"

"Right fucking here.." Jay kissed him again hungrily, devouring those precious lips.

Christian raised up and got Heath out of his tank top before leaning down to kiss down his chest, stopping to tongue a nipple before sucking it into his mouth and biting a bit. Heath gasped, writhing on the mat, his cock already throbbing. Jay raised up, moving to poise over Heath's shoulders and grab his hair to lift his head up to his crotch. He pushed his pants down in front, reaching inside and stroking his cock as he brought it out.

"You're gonna suck me.. run your pretty little mouth all the time.. put it to good use.." The blonde male growled.

Heath wanted to growl back, but licked his lips at the thick cock that stared in front of him, precum glistening on the slit. Christian was gorgeous and perfect and Heath couldn't wait to have him down his throat. Heath licked across the head before swirling his tongue around it. Christian grunted and gave another tug to the red hair wrapped around his fingers. Heath took the head into his mouth, moaning and sucking just a bit before sliding his lips further down the shaft. He batted his eyes up at Jay and started to slowly bob his head.

"Fuck.. harder, slut.. god.. such a filthy mouth.. keeps me so hard.. gonna fuck your throat raw.." Jay snarled, thrusting his hips and fucking the younger man's mouth, those plush lips felt so good sliding up and down his dick, those moans and whimpers sending vibrations through him that reach down to his toes.

Heath swallowed, gagging as Jay's cock head hit the back of his throat, his lips stretched tight around the width. His jaw would be sore later and he loved it. Heath coughed and Jay nearly lost it. He released the redhead and stood.

"Go stand facing the turnbuckle, get those shorts and panties off." Christian commanded as he went to his bag to get the lube. He had started carrying it when the training started.. because he just never knew what day would be the day. Better to plan ahead.

He watched as Heath pouted, grabbing the sides of his shorts and underwear and bending as he pushed them down his hips. His red hair fell forward over his face, shaking around as he gave a deliberate wiggle. He raised back up, shaking out his hair before going over to place his hands on the ropes extending out from the turnbuckle.

"Good boy." Christian discarded his own shirt, pushing his pants on down and strutting over to his waiting brat. "Here." He handed him the lube. "Get your ass ready, foxy. I wanna see you open yourself up for Daddy."

Heath flushed and squirted the lube on his fingers, reaching around behind himself. His back arched as he bared down some, rubbing two slick fingers over his pucker before moving to put his foot up on the second rope, spreading himself out perfect. Jay groaned, slowly stroking his dick as he watched his ginger vixen probe at his hole, shoving his fingers inside and purring before wiggling his pert ass back into them.

"Oh, yes, Daddy.. feels so good.. I'm so tight.." He whimpered.

Jay growled and Heath wanted to giggle as he spread his fingers apart inside himself. Still rocking his hips, he pushed the slippery digits in and out slowly, gripping the turnbuckle with his free hand.

"Fuck.. so good.. ugn.. need you, Daddy.." The redhead purred. "Gonna feel soo good wrapped around your thick cock.."

Christian twisted his fingers in those long soft locks, jerking his head back. "You need another spanking and a ball-gag." He wasn't surprised when Heath only whined.

Heath withdrew his fingers and held back to the top rope. He bit his lip, waiting. Jay moved behind him and positioned himself at his entrance, pushing the head past the tight ring of muscle slowly and gaining another whine before snapping his hips forward sharply and burying himself balls deep in the redhead's tight heat. Heath cried out, forehead pressed to the padded turnbuckle cover and hair falling forward in sweat-dampened strands.

"Fuck.. oh, god.. shit.. so tight.. uhm.. gonna fuck you hard, Cherry.." Jay licked across his top lip, taking hold of Heath's hips and thrusting hard and deep.

"Ohhh, yeah.. yes, Daddy.. make me your whore.. teach me.. punish me.. fuck yeah.. so big in me.. fuck.." Heath tugged the ropes, bucking back into Jay's cock as he was took rough and dirty.

Jay pulled back, spreading Heath's cheek apart to admire his cock as it slid in and out of that luscious round bottom, pink pucker stretched tight around his width. "Like that, brat.. fucking.. like me making such a mess of you..? Look at you.. such a slut for my dick.."

"Ye-yessir.. Harder.. Chr-Jay.. please.. " Okay, maybe he was a little slutty when horny, big deal.

Jay shuddered, fucking him harder against the post. Jay ran his fingers up his spine as Heath sat his foot down from the rope and slumped forward against the post. Jay grabbed a shoulder with one hand, the other tangling in his hair and holding his head down on the cushioned turnbuckle. Jay pulled out and tugged his hair, pulling him down to the mat on his knees and leading him over to the side.

Heath gripped the top of the ring apron. He was on all fours, near the ropes in the ring. Jay grabbed his hips as he shoved back inside him, moving his hands down to squeeze his cheeks and pull them apart.

"So beautiful.. fuck.. such a nice ass.." Jay swatted a cheek and then the other.

Heath flushed, mewling. "Ohh.. fuck me, Daddy.." His cock ached as his prostate was rammed, but he could wait. He needed Jay to fuck him now and fuck him hard.

Jay reached forward and grabbed the middle rope, plunging in and out of his vixen wild and wanton. There was no audience and it wasn't live, but this sure as fuck beat the shit out of Edge and Lita's Live Sex Celebration- no offense intended for either of Jay's friends. And anyways, that was staged.

Jay pulled out, taking a moment to watch Heath's slick pucker tighten and relax. He pressed a thumb into it before pulling it back out and rolling the redhead over and dragging him to the center of the ring. Heath, for once, didn't mind being on his back, looking up at the lights as his right leg was raised and spread. He cried out as Jay sunk back down inside him, rolling his hips and grinding against his prostate.

"Uhm.. Daddy.. ohh.. please.. I'm so hard.. let me cum.." The redhead wailed and trailed off in a murmur as it was stabbed again. "Please! Jay.. oh, my god.. wanna cum so hard for you.."

Jay smirked, holding one ankle and pushing down on the other leg's knee as he fucked him through the mat. He wet his lips, eyes scanning that beautifully toned body before running a fingertip up the underside of his cock as it curled up against his belly, leaking and twitching.

Heath batted his eyes, pouting. "Please.. Daddy, please.. Jay.. I'll do anything.."

Jay wrinkled his nose. "Win some." He merely said, grabbing Heath's dick and flicking his wrist, jerking him hard and quick.

Heath arched, eyes nearly crossing. "Ohhh.. ohhh.. yes, Daddy.. so.. fuck.. right.. almost.. there.. Oh, Daddy... uhm.. uhm.."

"Cum, Heath.. do it now.. you wanted it.. let me feel you.." Christian commanded.

Heath nodded and let go, cock sputtering all over Jay's hand in sweat release, babbling nonsense and incoherent half words as he trembled, back arched beautifully off the mat. Heath let out a happy murmur and swallowed thickly. "Oh, fuck.. oh, my god.. Jay.. ugn.." He raised his hands to his hair, pulling at the red locks and licking his lips.

Jay watched him, blue eyes gleaming with lust. The blonde grit his teeth, his top lip curling up on one side in a snarl as he pounded him faster.

"Oh, fuck.. yeah.. so good, baby.." His mouth opened in a groan as he came, filling the young man deep. Jay collapsed forward, panting and laying on top of his former rookie as Heath petted his short hair and cooled down. "Fucking wow.." Jay grinned lazily and raised up to wet his lips and stroke Heath's hair back.

"I think I can win now." Heath concluded seriously, face twisted in the cutest determination Jay had ever seen.

"I hope so.. or all this was in vain.." Jay said. Heath glared at him and Jay kissed him. "The training I mean.. And I'm kidding. But seriously, you have a lot of potential in you and you're wasting it. I'm not the only one who sees it."

Heath sighed. "I know." Then he grinned. "Eh, we can always _practice _and _train_ more.."

"How about you win and we'll still _practice_ and _train_." Jay offered.

Heath cocked his head to the side and puckered those lips, his eyes narrowing in his pondering. "Deal."

Jay shook his head and kissed his giggling vixen again.

* * *

**Inspired by tweets from Rhi on Twitter that went like this. **_**Of course, i just want Christian to come out & spank him. Christian shakes his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Heath. When i was your mentor, i tried to teach you how to be a Superstar. But now look at you. I mean, you're pathetic." "You didn't teach me anything! I got here on my own! Look at me? Look at you, man! You used to be cool, but now you're just hanging on to the only title you can keep for more than a week. Who the hell are you to tell me you're disappointed, you're not my father." Christian quirks an eyebrow, grabs Heath by the hair & puts him over his knee, smacking his ass a few times before flinging him to the mat where Heath sits there stunned. "Who's your daddy now, bitch?".**_** Her lines were better than mine. :P I'm still on a nasty block & terrified of this place. & no offense to Heath or Christian, we loves our boys & we know that in a wrestling feud they talk smack to each other. & I don't think Christian is old & neither did Heath, he was just trying to get under his skin. It's the way things work. Rhi, hope you have an awesome birthday, baby. You deserve it. Loves you.**


End file.
